


Waiting and Remembering

by Akineko



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Duet, Free Verse, Poetry, it's a love song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akineko/pseuds/Akineko
Summary: Just another ineffable husband thingy ;)A dialogue, a duet love song between an Angel and a Demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Waiting and Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly uploading my reaction to watching that glorious TV adaptation.  
> I'm purposefully not putting in who says which lines, but I think it's plenty noticeable anyhow.  
> No rhymes here, free verse at it's best!

Can’t I just be  
With you  
Myself  
I just wanted you  
To see me  
Just the way I am  
With all the pointy edges  
No matter the wings  
Like your own

I’m just Learning  
This new kind of rhythm  
Old sensation  
I’ve always ignored  
Mapping out all the edges  
Carved into your bones

How can you remember  
Every moment in time  
I’ve catalogued  
Every second  
Every breath  
Every smile  
Breathtaking radiance

How can you remember  
So many years  
I’ve memorized  
Every heartbeat  
Every look  
Every smile  
Unbalanced elegance

And I’ve been running away  
Slipping  
I’ve been holding  
Onto your light  
Selfishly  
Waiting for you

Oh believe me  
I’ve been running away  
Fidgeting, wavering  
Fighting the righteous fight  
I’ve been distracted  
Finally  
Forgive my delay

Angel  
I’m calling you homewards  
Taking down barriers  
Leaving the travelled path  
Drawn to your skin

Now, Dear  
I’m no longer fighting  
I’ll let you invite me  
Without any pretence  
And I know you’ve been waiting  
For me


End file.
